Pluie Battante
by Turtlinette
Summary: Un accident de voiture, ou comment des événements inattendus peuvent changer le cours de la vie ...


Pluie Battante

By Redgirl

_Chapitre I_

Vendredi soir. Dans la campagne, au milieu de nulle part. La pluie tombe sur la petite route défoncée. Une voiture roule à vive allure, en direction de Washington. Soudain, la pluie se met à tomber plus fort, plus dru, formant un rideau d'eau quasi impénétrable. L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne parvient plus à distinguer la route, perd brusquement la maîtrise de son véhicule, qui dérape, heurte un poteau, fait quelques tonneaux et va finir sa course contre un arbre, sur le bas-côté.

Sous la violence de l'impact, les airbags du véhicule se gonflent, amortissant le choc pour Gibbs et sa passagère.

Reprenant ses esprits, celui-ci secoue la tête, touche sa tempe endolorie, et regarde sa main recouverte de sang. C'est alors qu'il prend conscience de l'accident, et se tourne vers le siège du passager. La jeune femme est inerte, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur. Gibbs touche son épaule, mais sans résultat. Tâtant son pouls, il se rend compte qu'elle n'est qu'inconsciente et n'a aucune blessure visible, et décide de la sortir de la voiture.

L'agent spécial ouvre donc sa portière, et s'extirpe tant bien que mal de la voiture, qui est dans un sale état à cause de l'accident. Contournant le véhicule par l'arrière, il ouvre la portière du côté passager, et après avoir vérifié sa respiration, entreprend de sortir la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente. La saisissant sous les genoux et les épaules, il la soulève avec d'infinies précautions, et la porte à l'écart de la voiture, avant de la déposer en douceur sur le sol, non loin de là.

Gibbs saisit alors son téléphone portable dans sa poche, et laisse échapper un juron en découvrant qu'il a été endommagé, et ne peut plus servir à quoi que ce soit. Il retourne alors à la voiture, et cherche le sac à main de sa passagère. Après l'avoir trouvé sous le siège avant, il le fouille à la recherche d'un autre téléphone, mais il découvre avec déception que celui-ci ne capte aucun réseau… Gibbs comprend alors qu'ils sont complètement isolés, la petite route sur laquelle ils roulaient quelques minutes auparavant n'étant visiblement que très peu fréquentée. De plus, qui aurait l'idée de prendre sa voiture par un temps pareil ?

L'agent du NCIS se dirige donc vers le coffre de la voiture, et fouille à l'intérieur, à la recherche de matériel qui pourrait lui être utile. Se saisissant de la trousse de secours ainsi que d'une couverture, il retourne auprès de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il ausculte ses membres à la recherche d'une éventuelle fracture, la jeune femme tousse légèrement :

Kate, Kate ! Réponds-moi !

Hein? Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais allongée par terre ?

Calme-toi Kate, on a eu un accident, mais tout va bien. Tu étais inconsciente, alors je t'ai allongée ici. Tu n'as visiblement rien de cassé, mais ta cheville droite est enflée, elle doit sûrement être foulée.

Et toi ? Pourquoi saignes-tu au front ?

Ce n'est rien, juste superficiel. Mais nous sommes isolés, la voiture est foutue, et il fera bientôt nuit, sans parler de cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber… Il nous faut trouver un abri. Tu crois que tu pourrais marcher ?

Oui, je pense.

L'agent spécial Caitlin Todd tente alors de se lever, mais au moment de s'appuyer sur sa cheville, pousse un petit cri et trébuche. Gibbs fait mine de vouloir la porter, mais elle refuse. Après avoir pris la couverture et la trousse de secours ainsi que le sac à main, son supérieur l'aide alors en passant un bras sous son épaule, et la soutient fermement. S'appuyant sur lui, elle parvient à se mettre debout, et commence à faire quelques pas. Lentement, les deux agents se mettent alors à la recherche d'un lieu où s'abriter pour la nuit.

La pluie tombe toujours drue, et les deux agents progressent péniblement à travers les champs détrempés. La luminosité se fait de plus en plus faible, donnant un aspect irréaliste au paysage, où seuls les sombres contours des arbres se détachent à l'horizon. Gibbs et Kate marchent depuis bientôt une demi-heure, et la pluie a, peu à peu, glacé tous leurs membres. Au bord de l'épuisement, Kate s'apprête à se laisser tomber sur le sol détrempé, lorsqu'elle aperçoit au loin une forme ressemblant à une cabane, à la lisière d'une forêt qui lui semble être apparue brusquement à l'horizon. Retrouvant soudain du courage, elle montre la cabane à Gibbs qui la soutient de plus belle, et tous deux finissent tant bien que mal par atteindre la petite construction en bois.

La porte grinçante s'ouvre alors sur une pièce unique et froide, avec une unique fenêtre. Au centre de la paroi faisant face à la porte, trône une cheminée en pierre, massive, prête à accueillir un feu salvateur. Pas de meubles dans cette pièce, hormis un vieux sofa défoncé et une table basse bancale. Vraisemblablement, pense Gibbs en remarquant l'absence de poussière, les propriétaires ont déserté les lieux il y a peu de temps, abandonnant derrière eux les objets devenus inutiles.

Soulagée d'atteindre la cabane, Kate ressent alors la fatigue de l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir et s'effondre littéralement sur son partenaire, qui la soulève et la porte jusqu'au canapé, où, à peine allongée, elle sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Gibbs se dirige alors vers un coin de la pièce, où se trouve une pile d'objets hétéroclites. Il déniche, parmi ceux-ci, quelques bûches ainsi que de vieux journaux, qu'il amène jusque dans l'âtre, et allume, avec un briquet trouvé dans un coin, un feu qui réchauffe immédiatement l'atmosphère froide et humide de la pièce.

Une fois assuré que le feu a bien pris, Gibbs retourne vers sa collègue, avec une couverture trouvée dans le tas d'objets, et entreprend alors de déshabiller la jeune femme, avant de la sécher et de l'envelopper dedans.

Après avoir étendu les habits de Kate ainsi que les siens devant le feu, et couvert d'une serviette trouvée dans un coin, nouée autour de la taille, l'agent ouvre la trousse de secours et fait un bandage autour de la cheville endolorie de Kate. Cette tâche achevée, Gibbs laisse aller son regard sur la jeune femme, paisible dans son sommeil, dont les formes se dessinent sous la couverture, et se surprend à la contempler…

Pour la première fois depuis le jour où il l'a engagée, il voit la femme qui se trouve derrière l'agent, une femme magnifique, pense-t-il. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Absorbé par son travail, il a côtoyé Kate tous les jours, sans remarquer quelle merveilleuse femme elle est.

Sous le charme, Gibbs lutte contre l'attirance qu'il sent naître en lui, se retient de l'embrasser et écarte de la main une mèche de cheveux, au moment même où Kate émerge de son sommeil et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le visage de son chef penché au-dessus du sien…

_Chapitre II_

Sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper, Kate émerge de son sommeil, reposée, et entrouvre les yeux. Au début, ses yeux ne distinguent qu'une lumière orangée, chaleureuse et oscillant légèrement… mais ensuite, sa vision étant revenue à la normale, la jeune femme découvre deux yeux qui la contemplent, reflétant la lueur du feu, ce qui ne leur confère que plus de mystère, pense-t-elle.

Kate porte son regard sur l'homme à qui appartiennent ces yeux si perturbants, aux coins desquels naissent quelques rides des plus séduisantes. La lueur du feu danse sur son torse entièrement nu, renforçant son aspect viril et rassurant. Les yeux de la jeune femme remontent alors lentement en direction de la bouche de Gibbs puis de ses yeux, et une troublante sensation de désir lui noue la gorge.

Soudain, elle remarque, sur sa tempe, une ligne rouge foncé, lui rappelant la cause de leur présence à tous deux en ces lieux. Soudain inquiète pour l'homme en face d'elle, la jeune femme tente alors de se redresser, mais son supérieur l'en empêche doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Reste allongée, Kate, tu dois te reposer encore un peu …

- Mais tu …

- Shuuuut, murmure Gibbs, en posant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

En disant cela, Gibbs a plongé son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, et le contact de son doigt sur des lèvres aussi douces ne fait qu'augmenter le désir qu'il éprouve en cet instant précis.

Kate, troublée au plus profond d'elle-même par le regard de celui qu'elle ne voyait quelques heures auparavant que comme son supérieur - un homme pour qui elle n'avait jusque-là qu'un profond respect mêlé d'admiration - baisse les yeux. Ceux-ci se posent alors sur la bouche de Gibbs, vers laquelle elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée, et sa gorge se noue de plus belle, l'angoisse se fondant au désir.

Profitant du trouble qui anime Kate, Gibbs s'approche plus près de son visage, et effleure ses lèvres de son souffle brûlant, avant d'y déposer un baiser chargé d'émotion. La jeune femme prend alors le visage de cet homme si attirant entre ses mains, et l'embrasse à son tour … Tous deux laissent alors leur désir les submerger, et oublient les épreuves qu'ils viennent de traverser pour s'unir avec fougue et passion, à la lueur du feu qui peu à peu diminue.

Lorsque leurs corps en sueur ont enfin étanché leur soif l'un de l'autre, les amants s'écroulent, et, lovés l'un contre l'autre, s'endorment paisiblement sur le sofa qui, quelques instants plus tôt, ployait sous leurs ébats.

Au petit matin, un rayon de soleil, perçant à travers les nuages encore chargés d'eau, vient traverser l'unique fenêtre de la cabane, et chatouiller les yeux de Kate, qui s'éveille à ce contact de la lumière.

Se découvrant couchée tout contre Gibbs, la jeune agent se remémore leur étreinte de la veille, et plonge sa tête dans le torse de cet homme avec qui elle se sent comblée. Celui-ci émerge alors de son sommeil, mais au lieu de rester dans cette position dans laquelle elle se sent si bien, dépose un rapide baiser sur le front de Kate et, se dégageant de son étreinte, se lève et se dirige vers ses habits posés sur le sol devant la cheminée.

_Chapitre III_

Kate, voyant l'homme avec qui elle a passé une nuit si profondément bouleversante l'abandonner aussi froidement, se réveille totalement, pleine de désillusions… Gibbs, décidément, reste Gibbs, qu'a-t-elle pensé ? Qu'il allait se révéler tendre et attentionné ? Qu'il serait resté avec elle, la gardant au chaud au creux de ses bras ? Pour lui, ce n'a dû être qu'une nuit de faiblesse, et dans un instant il va lui expliquer qu'il vaut mieux effacer tout cela de leur mémoire… pour le bien de l'équipe, parce que "les histoires d'amour entre agents, Kate, ça ne marche jamais"… Ah cette phrase… sur le coup, elle n'a pas tilté, mais maintenant… la jeune femme sent la colère monter en elle, et former une boule au travers de sa gorge.

Gibbs a fini de s'habiller, sans avoir jeté un seul regard en direction de sa collègue, sans un mot. Alors qu'il commence à se diriger vers la porte, tournant le dos au canapé et à son occupante, Kate laisse exploser sa rage :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gibbs, tu fuis ? Tu n'as même pas le courage de me regarder, d'assumer ce que tu as fait ? Comment ai-je pu croire que ce n'était pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ? Parce que c'était ça hein ? Et tu vas où là, tu me laisses ici seule ? Merci, vraiment…

Pour seule réponse, Gibbs, qui s'est arrêté, une main sur la poignée de la porte, ouvre celle-ci et la claque en sortant.

La jeune femme en reste bouche bée, totalement sidérée par le manque d'humanité de son patron. Une fois la surprise passée, elle veut se lever et courir à sa poursuite, quel que soit l'endroit ou il a bien pu aller, mais sa cheville blessée se rappelle alors douloureusement à sa mémoire, et Kate retombe aussitôt sur le vieux sofa défoncé…

Regardant autour d'elle, l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd découvre un lieu qu'elle n'a finalement qu'aperçu la veille, et sous un tout autre angle… La chaleur qui émanait de la pièce la veille au soir a cédé la place à une atmosphère humide et froide, et le vide de l'unique pièce apparaît alors comme étouffant, effrayant… Un sentiment de désespoir mêlé de colère s'empare de la jeune femme.

_Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Hier matin encore, tout allait bien. Le travail, encore et toujours. J'étais seule. Avec un boulot pareil, de toute façon, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Et il a fallu que je rentre avec Gibbs, que la pluie se mette à tomber, que l'on ait un accident, qui plus est en rase campagne ! Satanée pluie… sans elle, aucune vie, le désert, et puis cet instant salvateur où elle tombe, abreuvant cette nature assoiffée… mais une fois finie, elle laisse place à une atmosphère froide, qui vous glace jusqu'à l'os… Comme Gibbs, finalement ! Avant cette nuit, j'étais seule, morte à l'intérieur… et puis, grâce à lui, le retour à la vie, à des sensations oubliées… _L'évocation de cette fameuse nuit provoque en Kate une vague de chaleur, mais la pensée suivante la ramène à la réalité, et un frisson lui parcourt l'échine… _et ce matin, le froid glacial… Gibbs dans toute sa splendeur, qui réussit à vous donner envie de ne jamais l'avoir connu ! Sans lui, pas de déluge, le désert reste, mais au moins, pas de sentiment de trahison après, ni de sensation de vide intersidéral!_

_Oui, je suis vidée, je me suis donnée entièrement à lui, et il m'a utilisée ! Il est comme tous les autres, finalement, il ne vaut pas mieux… _Frissonnant à nouveau à cette pensée, Kate se rend alors compte qu'elle est nue, et que la couverture qui l'enveloppait la veille au soir ne suffit plus à la réchauffer. Se sentant humiliée par la conduite odieuse de l'homme avec qui elle a partagé des sensations si fortes, si bouleversantes la nuit précédente, cette nudité lui devient insupportable. Se levant prudemment malgré la douleur à sa cheville, elle réussit alors tant bien que mal à atteindre ses vêtements, posés eux aussi vers la cheminée, là où ceux de son collègue se trouvaient encore un moment auparavant, et les revêt, frissonnant face à la froideur de ceux-ci…_ Quelle ordure ! il va me le payer quand il reviendra ! Ah pour ça, il ne s'en tirera pas ! Il devra répondre de ses actes ! S'il revient…_

À ce moment-là, prise dans un délire, Kate commence à paniquer… _Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Ce pourri n'a peut-être pas l'intention de venir me retrouver, en fait, il est parti, seul, et il m'a abandonnée ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Il s'est servi de moi ! Et maintenant, je suis encombrante, alors il me laisse seule, et je suppose que lundi matin j'aurai une remarque acérée concernant le rapport que je n'aurai pas fait ! Si j'arrive à rentrer… _

_Non, Kate, tu délires, c'est impossible ! Gibbs est un salaud, un vrai enfoiré, mais il ne te laisserait jamais seule, dans une cabane, isolée au milieu de nulle part… Mais alors, où est-il ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il quittée sans un mot, sans même un seul regard ? Quand va-t-il revenir ? _

La tête pleine de doutes, tiraillée par ses suppositions, la jeune femme décide d'agir. Elle ne peut pas marcher, elle est donc coincée dans cette cabane, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et finalement, dans le pire des cas, quelqu'un finira bien par s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas au bureau lundi matin… Rassemblant peu à peu ses esprits, Kate se met alors en tête de raviver le feu, qui n'est ce matin plus qu'un tas de cendres tièdes, avec quelques braises à peine rouges. Se souvenant de ses excursions en forêt de sa jeunesse, elle réussit à allumer un nouveau feu à partir des restes de l'ancien, et reprend ainsi un peu d'espoir. Malgré tout, la faim et la soif commencent à se faire sentir, et la peur qui s'empare d'elle la laisse prostrée devant ces flammes, qui ne lui apportent pas le réconfort escompté, loin de là.

Les minutes passent ainsi, sans que Kate ne fasse un seul mouvement, ne remarquant même pas que la pluie a recommencé à tomber, car le désespoir l'a envahie jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

Soudain, un craquement sonore la sort de sa torpeur. Qu'était-ce, une branche qui casse, un animal qui approche de la maison ? La panique n'est pas loin, et Kate se précipite alors vers la fenêtre, oubliant sa cheville qui pourtant est enflée et douloureuse. Elle scrute l'extérieur, mais ne voit rien, ce qui augmente ce sentiment d'angoisse, ce nœud à l'estomac qui ne la quitte plus…

Alors qu'elle s'efforce de trouver la cause de ce fracas, la porte s'ouvre brutalement, faisant sursauter la pauvre jeune femme, qui se retourne alors, telle une proie pétrifiée en face de son prédateur…

_Chapitre IV_

En faisant volte-face, Kate découvre la cause du bruit, et en même temps, le prédateur :Gibbs ! Gibbs ruisselant de partout, tenant un gros bout de branche d'arbre dans la main droite, et une chose étrange dans la main gauche, ressemblant fortement à un baluchon. Gibbs, si grand, si imposant, si … séduisant, avec ces filets d'eau tombant de ses cheveux répartis en mèches grises sur son front… Gibbs, qui l'a abandonnée, qui l'a laissée sans mot dire, qui ne lui a même pas adressé un regard, et l'a laissée des heures durant (en tout cas c'est ce qui semble à Kate), sans même lui avoir expliqué où il allait !

Une rage folle vient remplacer l'angoisse à laquelle était en proie la jeune femme quelques secondes auparavant : elle a devant elle cet homme, ce salaud, celui par la faute de qui tout est arrivé, et il se tient sur le pas de la porte, sans rien dire ! Alors, Kate explose :

- Salaud, espèce de pourri, enfoiré ! C'est comme ça que tu traites les femmes, en les abandonnant ? Pas étonnant que tes mariages aient foiré …, hurle-t-elle. Tu crois t'en tirer ainsi, en revenant comme une fleur, avec ton tronc d'arbre ? Personne ne t'a jamais appris l'humanité ?

- Kate, calme-toi… Écoute…

- Que je me calme ? Que je t'écoute ? Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter : tu crois peut-être que tu peux me culbuter un soir, et le lendemain tout oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était, me traiter comme une moins que rien ? T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que je ressentais, ce matin, quand tu m'as abandonnée ? Je ne suis pas une chose, Gibbs, non ! Je suis un être humain, comme toi, et je mérite un peu plus de respect ! Tu m'as humiliée, trahie, et tu crois pouvoir revenir après ça ? Salaud …

En criant après celui qui quelques heures auparavant était encore son amant, la jeune femme en furie s'est approchée de la porte, et se trouve maintenant à quelques centimètres de cet homme contre qui elle éprouve autant de haine en ce moment. Après avoir repris son souffle, et devant un Gibbs soufflé par une telle hargne de la part de cette femme si belle quand elle est en colère, Kate reprend sa litanie d'insultes :

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, un animal ! Tu ne mérites même pas le titre d'être humain ! J'ai envie de t'étriper …

En disant ces mots, la jeune femme, déchaînée, brandit son poing et le propulse en direction du visage de son supérieur, avec une force décuplée par la rage qu'elle éprouve en cet instant. L'ex-marine, ayant un réflexe-éclair, lâche le baluchon se trouvant dans sa main gauche, et saisit le poignet de Kate, avant que le poing de celle-ci n'atteigne son but.

- Ça suffit, Kate, j'en ai assez entendu ! Maintenant tu vas te taire, et entendre ce que j'ai à dire !

Mais la jeune, femme, emportée par son élan dévastateur, tente de le frapper à nouveau, et propulse son pied valide contre son tibia. Gibbs la saisit alors et la plaque au sol, la maîtrisant de son bras appuyé contre sa poitrine.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Kate, nous sommes isolés au milieu de la campagne, et tu ne peux pas marcher ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je t'aurais abandonnée ainsi ? Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, bonjour la confiance ! Il me semblait que j'avais été clair la nuit dernière, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas ! Ce matin, je suis sorti trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, et surtout trouver de quoi manger !

Ce disant, l'homme, toujours aussi trempé, a sorti du baluchon tombé à côté de lui une poignée de myrtilles, et en dépose délicatement quelques-unes dans la bouche de Kate - ouverte de stupéfaction face à la violence de la réaction de Gibbs – avant de l'embrasser goulûment, et de mélanger sa langue à la saveur des baies fraîchement cueillies.

Pour Kate, c'est l'électrochoc : brusquement, en elle, toutes les angoisses disparaissent, toute la haine s'évanouit. Les dernières heures, passées à alimenter une paranoïa stupide, s'effacent d'un seul coup, laissant place à un désir ardent, passionnel, pour cet homme qui s'appuie contre elle, et qui ne l'a pas trahie, loin de là. Il est rustre, mais il ne l'a pas abandonnée. Et en cet instant, sa langue a le goût des plus sublimes myrtilles que la terre ait jamais portées. Myrtilles qu'il est allé chercher pour elle, qui ne peut pas se déplacer, pour elle qui, pendant ce temps, n'a cessé d'être en colère contre lui !

Se rendant compte de sa complète paranoïa, Kate murmure à l'homme allongé sur elle :

- Pardonne-moi … Jethro … pardonne-moi …

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs prend de nouvelles myrtilles et l'embrasse de plus belle en les glissant dans sa bouche, rendant toute parole impossible…

Suffocant l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme sent une chaleur naître au sein de son ventre, chaleur qui se propage rapidement dans sa poitrine, dans tout son corps.

Gibbs, sentant la réaction de la jeune femme et loin d'y être indifférent, entreprend de déboutonner le chemisier de Kate de la main droite, tandis que de la gauche il caresse ses longs cheveux soyeux…

Kate passe alors ses mains sous le polo trempé de son amant, les plaquant sur son dos bouillant et les remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de lui enlever son vêtement, les obligeant ainsi à rompre le contact de leurs lèvres enflammées… La jeune femme soulève alors la tête et cherche à retrouver cette bouche si sensuelle.

Gibbs se penche sur les lèvres ainsi offertes, et y dépose un baiser langoureux, que les deux amants approfondissent, laissant ainsi leurs langues fusionner totalement.

Le chemisier de Kate fait un vol plané à travers la pièce, mettant ainsi au jour le magnifique buste de la jeune femme, dont seule la poitrine est encore couverte par son soutien-gorge. Mais guère pour longtemps : Gibbs passe une main dans le dos de Kate, essaie de dégrafer l'attache du sous-vêtement et, n'y arrivant pas, saisit les deux bonnets cachant à sa vue les seins de celle qu'il désire tant, et déchire le soutien-gorge. Kate se débarrasse des lambeaux en gesticulant, soulevant ainsi son buste, qui rencontre le torse musclé de Gibbs…

Le contact entre les deux corps brûlants de désir rend les deux agents encore plus avides l'un de l'autre, encore plus ardents. Gibbs rompt alors le contact des leurs lèvres et, tout en embrassant son cou puis son buste, descend lentement vers le téton gauche de Kate, et le saisit entre ses dents, le mordillant légèrement, arrachant ainsi un petit cri de plaisir de sa partenaire, qui se cramponne à son épaule et y plante légèrement ses ongles. Face au plaisir qu'il provoque, Gibbs redouble d'ardeur et, avec sa langue, titille encore un instant le téton gauche puis se dirige vers le droit, sans rompre le contact humide avec la peau brûlante de la jeune femme, qui cambre les reins sous le plaisir… La langue de son supérieur – mais est-il encore vraiment son supérieur en cet instant ? – continue sa descente sur le ventre ainsi offert de Kate, pour terminer momentanément son périple dans le creux formé par son nombril …

Kate, transportée par le plaisir que Gibbs lui procure, ne peut rien faire d'autre que subir avec volupté les tribulations de celui-ci sur son corps… La langue s'éternise dans le nombril, provocant d'autres bouffées de chaleur chez Kate, augmentant son désir… Gibbs commence alors à lui déboutonner son pantalon, descend la braguette. La jeune femme s'arque en prenant appui sur ses pieds, permettant à son partenaire de faire glisser le pantalon de celle-ci le long de ses longues jambes fuselées qui, après s'être débarrassé du vêtement, caresse les jambes nues de Kate et remonte ses mains sur ses fesses rendues fermes par la tension de leurs muscles. Gibbs remonte lentement ses mains le long des reins de la jeune femme, celle-ci se laissant progressivement aller dans ces bras qui la tiennent fermement tout en étant d'une tendresse infinie. Laissant sa tête partir en arrière, elle repose lentement ses fesses sur le sol, frémissant au contact du bois encore froid. Les pores de sa peau réagissent instantanément, un frisson parcourt son dos, ses bras, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses seins, qui se durcissent alors…

Pas un frémissement n'a échappé à Gibbs, qui, à genoux face à cette femme désormais assise et quasiment nue, commence à embrasser fougueusement un de ses seins puis l'autre, avant qu'un irrésistible instinct ne le fasse remonter le long de son cou, jusqu'au lobe d'une de ses oreilles, qu'il se met alors à sucer avec empressement. Sa langue s'aventure au creux de l'oreille, emplissant celle-ci d'une chaleur humide, provoquant des sensations extrêmes chez Kate, qui saisit alors la tête de Gibbs entre ses mains et, détournant ainsi sa bouche, l'embrasse furieusement. Surpris, l'agent desserre un instant son étreinte, laissant ainsi Kate prendre à son tour le contrôle de la situation : elle renverse alors l'homme qui lui a fait découvrir des sensations si intenses, et s'assied à califourchon ses hanches.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à son tour de déshabiller son partenaire, et elle le fait tout en embrassant son torse musclé à la perfection. Gibbs se retrouve alors entièrement nu, dévoilant ainsi toute son anatomie à Kate, dont les sens commencent peu à peu à s'emballer. La vue du corps de cet homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux si bleus déchaîne en elle un torrent de passion ; la jeune femme précipite son corps contre le sien, ne supportant pas la moindre distance entre eux … Dans le même élan, elle embrasse Gibbs avec fougue. Celui-ci n'est pas en reste : la croupe de sa partenaire forme une courbe parfaite, voluptueuse, sur laquelle il laisse ses mains se balader généreusement, sentant sous ses doigts la douceur absolue de sa peau, parfaite …

Dans un élan, il resserre ses bras autour de Kate, et opère un retournement de situation : la jeune agent se retrouve à nouveau sur le dos, Gibbs au-dessus d'elle, la contemplant de ses yeux mystérieux, où elle décèle un désir immense … Il descend alors ses mains le long de ses flancs, la faisant frissonner au passage, et enlève délicatement le string en dentelle qui cachait jusque-là le sexe de Kate. Il rapproche sa tête de son entrejambes et titille du bout de la langue son clitoris, provoquant chez la jeune femme une vague de plaisir intense, traduit par le cambrement de ses reins, sur lesquels les mains de l'homme viennent s'agripper.

Au bout de quelques instants, la jeune femme n'y tient plus, l'envie est trop forte, elle ne peut plus résister à cet appel sans une réelle souffrance … Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Gibbs, elle le fait remonter vers elle, cherchant la rencontre de leurs deux corps tout entiers. En osmose avec sa partenaire, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit nécessaire, l'agent spécial a tout compris : il plaque son torse contre la poitrine de Kate, et plonge sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci en même temps qu'il la pénètre profondément, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Enfin, les deux corps se mélangent. Enfin ils sont réunis, dans l'étreinte la plus parfaite qui soit.

Kate prend alors appui sur ses bras, et redresse son buste, obligeant Gibbs à s'asseoir, et elle passe ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Les deux agents se retrouvent ainsi face à face, collés l'un contre l'autre, unis dans l'égalité. Plus question de domination, plus question de supérieur. Ils sont semblables, unis charnellement et mentalement. Leur étreinte n'en est que plus forte : leurs yeux se rencontrent, exprimant tout ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Le va-et-vient de Kate sur Gibbs s'intensifie, les deux amants transpirent de tous les pores de leur peau, repoussant le plus possible le moment de la délivrance … Les doigts de Kate exercent de plus en plus de pression dans le dos de Gibbs, qui écarte avec délicatesse le buste de la jeune femme du sien, afin de pouvoir embrasser les seins les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais vus, les couvrant de baisers et de caresses, rendant hommage à la féminité incarnée … En cet instant, plus rien ne compte, que l'union entre ces deux êtres, la célébration passionnée de la vie à travers ces deux corps, ces deux âmes éperdues l'une de l'autre.

Ces deux âmes qui ne forment plus qu'un, de même que leurs corps qui bougent à l'unisson, inséparables. Pour Kate, le plaisir atteint son paroxysme, laissant entrer en elle une jouissance absolue, totale, secouant tout son corps de spasmes incontrôlables. Gibbs ne tarde pas à la rejoindre au septième ciel, jouissant pleinement, heureux de la fusion de leurs êtres. Le temps s'est arrêté, suspendu au-dessus de ces corps enlacés, laissant la plénitude de cet instant envahir tout l'espace, toute la nature environnante, qui semble elle aussi profiter de cette perfection absolue.

Lentement, la tension redescend, et les deux agents essoufflés s'écroulent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Épuisés, mais emplis d'un bonheur sans égal, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant pas rompre cette union si exceptionnelle. Kate, soudain, se crispe légèrement, une pensée venant traverser son esprit : la réaction de Gibbs le matin même en se levant. Va-t-il en faire autant maintenant ? Va-t-il redevenir distant? Une pointe d'angoisse la saisit alors …

- Kate ? … Kate !

- Hein ? Euh … Quoi ? Fait-elle, l'appel de son nom la sortant de ses pensées.

- Kate, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas partir, ni maintenant, ni jamais … Kate, je t'aime …

Kate regarde alors l'homme qui vient de prononcer ces mots magiques, que jamais, elle le sait, elle ne pourra oublier. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense, emplis d'une immense tendresse, expriment toute la sincérité de cette phrase … pas une seconde, elle n'en doute. La jeune femme approche son visage, et dépose pour toute réponse un baiser d'une infinie douceur sur ces lèvres bénies, l'émotion empêchant sa bouche d'émettre un seul son.

Lorsque, après plusieurs minutes leurs lèvres se séparent, la jeune femme, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole, demande :

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? On est toujours bloqués ici …

- Lundi matin, Tony va remarquer que nous ne sommes pas là, et il s'inquiétera. Il découvrira que nous ne sommes pas revenus vendredi soir, ira sur place, retrouvera la voiture et nous retrouvera. En attendant, il nous reste un peu plus d'un jour, et deux longues nuits à attendre… Et j'ai ma petite idée de comment faire passer le temps…

_Chapitre V_

Dans le champ à côté de la cabane, un hélicoptère se pose, soufflant au passage les feuilles mortes tombées çà et là, transportées par le vent et l'orage des derniers jours.

La pluie a définitivement cessé de tomber, et le soleil éclaire de son orbe bienfaitrice les gouttes de rosée qui ourlent les brins d'herbe, faisant resplendir le champ de perles argentées.

L'agent spécial Tony DiNozzo saute précipitamment hors du cockpit de l'appareil, suivi de près par le Dr Donald Mallard, moins rapidement vu son âge, mais tout de même en hâte.

- Dépêche-toi, Ducky, je suis certain qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose, et Gibbs va me tuer pour ne pas m'être inquiété plus tôt, si par miracle il est encore en vie!

- Du calme, jeune homme, pas de conclusions hâtives ! Cela me rappelle une affaire, il y a quinze années de cela, …

Mais Tony, qui n'écoute pas la réponse du médecin légiste, est déjà parvenu au seuil de la cabane de bois, et se dirige, arme au poing, vers la petite et unique fenêtre qui orne l'une de ses façades.

Arrivé à ladite fenêtre, le jeune agent, plaqué contre le mur, jette un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur de la seule pièce et … de stupéfaction, en laisse tomber son pistolet : à l'intérieur, allongée sur le sol, sur ce qui semble être les coussins d'un vieux canapé, se trouve sa collègue, Kate, entièrement NUE (!), couchée sur le ventre, une couverture seule cachant le bas de ses fesses ainsi qu'une partie de ses cuisses, laissant ainsi à Tony tout le loisir d'admirer sa plastique parfaite et la chute de ses reins si … sensuelle.

Bouche bée, Tony se perd dans la contemplation de ce corps baigné de la douce lumière matinale …

Soudain, un bruit le sort de sa rêverie, et le jeune homme remarque qu'il provient d'une main qui toque à la fenêtre depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Le regard de Tony remonte alors le long du bras qui prolonge cette main, puis l'épaule, et enfin la tête de … son patron !

Tony sursaute et, dans un mouvement de panique, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise, prend une expression apeurée, et se met à bégayer :

- Gibbs … je… je… euh…, avant de remarquer que son patron est, lui aussi, quasiment NU !

Son regard fait alors l'aller retour entre les deux personnes présentes dans la petite pièce de cette vieille cabane, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas halluciné, et que la scène est bien réelle; Tony manque de peu, au passage, de se décrocher la mâchoire, tant son menton semble être irrésistiblement attiré par une subite indépendance.

Pendant ce temps, Ducky est lui aussi parvenu à la cabane, pressant le pas en voyant la réaction du jeune agent :

- Tony, que nous vaut cet air catastrophé ? Qu'as-tu déc – son regard découvre alors la scène en question – Oh my god ! Bonne intuition mon chère Tony, il leur est effectivement arrivé quelque chose, et pas des moindres si tu veux mon avis !

Gibbs a ouvert la fenêtre devant laquelle se tiennent Tony et Ducky, et fixe à présent ses deux collègues d'un air interrogateur :

- Quoi ? C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Et mon café, DiNozzo, où est-il ? Il laisse

ainsi un Tony interloqué, qui n'arrive plus à articuler un mot, ni même à changer d'expression, tant il est sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de voir, alors qu'un petit air amusé se dessine sur le visage de Ducky …

- Mais, mais… je … vous… euh… comment …? Articule-t-il avec difficulté, quand enfin il semble réaliser pour de bon ce qui se passe, ou plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Kate, qui s'est réveillée et s'est enveloppée dans la couverture, s'avance vers la fenêtre.

Alors que Gibbs met son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, elle répond à Tony d'un air mi-coquin, mi-moqueur :

- Comment, Tony ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Et elle lui fait un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Mais …

- Encore un "mais", DiNozzo, et tu n'auras plus besoin de te lever le matin pour venir au bureau, rétorque alors Gibbs, avant d'ajouter : "Et ce café, alors, t'attends qu'il neige pour aller le chercher ?"

_Lundi soir, dans le sous-sol de la maison de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

- Oh Gibbs, week-end mouvementé et fructueux, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord l'accident, et ensuite toi et moi, enfin… euh… je veux dire, Nous, et enfin, la tête de Tony quand il nous a rejoints, dit Kate en riant, accoudée à l'établi se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne suis pas près s'oublier sa réaction : "Euh … je … euh … mais …" j'ai cru qu'il n'allait plus jamais réussir à aligner deux mots ! Cette fois-ci, tu l'as scotché sur place ! C'était … grandiose!

- Et toi, tu as bien savouré la scène, installée sur tes coussins, feignant de dormir, pour intervenir sadiquement ensuite ; pauvre DiNozzo , il n'en fermera pas l'oeil pendant un bout de temps ! lui répond Gibbs, en continuant de raboter à la main l'armature de son bateau. Mais je crois que je ne retiendrai que le milieu de ton résumé, Agent Todd, tu disais, moi et toi ? Il a été question de toi et moi ? Lance-t-il de manière énigmatique, alors qu'il cesse de raboter, se retourne vers sa collègue, et plonge son regard bleu intense dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

L'expression du visage de Kate se fige à l'instant, laissant voir sa stupéfaction :

- …

- Quoi, tu pensais que maintenant, on allait roucouler en paix tous les deux ! demande Gibbs en prenant un air étonné.

- Je … euh … tu … enfin … je …, répond Kate, désemparée, après un bref instant de réflexion.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux amants. Après une minute qui parut une éternité pour Kate, Gibbs prend la parole :

- Ah, qui est sous le choc et ne peut plus parler, maintenant ?

Gibbs regarde sa partenaire avec un petit air amusé, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Kate se lève alors, et se dirige vers son supérieur, un air renfrogné ayant succédé à la surprise. La jeune femme se plante face à l'homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui vient de se moquer d'elle, et soudain, du poing, le frappe dans l'épaule gauche, juste assez fort pour le bousculer légèrement : - Ne me refaites plus jamais ça, Agent Gibbs, ou…

Mais Gibbs a déjà pris Kate dans ses bras, et l'embrasse goulûment, et lorsque la jeune femme abandonne toute réticence, il s'attache à lui faire perdre ainsi tous ses moyens. Quand la jeune femme semble s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras, il écarte la tête, et la scrute de son regard d'océan :

- Ou ?

- Ou je serai obligée de révéler à tout le monde l'existence de ce petit tatouage juste là … répond-elle dans un murmure suave, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, et de baisser sa main vers l'endroit stratégique où se trouve le motif compromettant …

_FIN_


End file.
